Hogwarts
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the second world that visited by the group as well as a old school that teaches how to teach students to properly use their magic. The school uses a system to sort each student into a certain 'House' based on certain aspects of the student's personality. Dimensional Flip The group entered the school through a portal after being explained for the reason for the familiar feelings they had in the previous world by Tsukasa Kadoya, a travelling Kamen Rider. They came in during the Sorting Ceremony and the Start of the Year feast. According to the laws of the world, each member of the group was sorted in a specific house based on a a trait they expressed the most. In the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor house, certain members became companions of the group. However, enemies were made immediately with the Defense Against Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge, who decided that the school was failing to give proper education. She began to make Edcuational Decrees to restrict everything that happens in the school. To combat her due to the Minister;s paranoid thinking, Hermione gathered many students and made a army, naming it Dumbledore's Army, including the group. The group was taught by Harry, who proved to be a good teacher. For some time, the group was able to relax for the holiday season. But when Umbridge returns, the tension returned. However, when she attempted to evict Trewlany and Yui, Chelsea snapped and nearly hit Umbridge until Daniel spoke some sense into her, helping her calm down but also gave Umbridge a verbal abuse about her actions and Decrees. Dumbledore's Army was discovered and disbanded by the Inquisitional Squad and Umbridge with Dumbledore taking the blame and getting fired. When she was made Headmistress of the school, Chelsea was made her prisoner due to her mainly defying Umbridge during the year. Destruction & Aftermath During the OWLs, Fred and George appeared and caused chaos. Among the chaos, Chelsea was freed from her chains and faced Umbridge while her companions faced the members of the Inquisitional Squad and the world began to fall into darkness. Managing to beat Umbridge, the group headed into the portal with the surviving students of the school, making the crossroads their new home until their world returns. Chelsea and Matt helped comfort Luna, Hermione, and Ginny about losing their world while Daniel confronted Harry about the events of his past then met and comforted Yuna and Rikku, the only two survivors of the world, Spira. After some time, the group, now including Luna with her own keyblade, headed to the next world. Characters *Harry Potter - The Boy-Who-Lived who is in Gryffindor and the mentor of the members of Dumbledore's Army. (Played by StardustXtreme) *Hermione Granger - The brains of the Golden Trio and the one who decided to make Dumbledore's Army, in Gryffindor. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Ron Weasley - The best friend of Harry and third member of the Golden Trio, in Gryffindor, is a mess eater and a overprotective brother to his little sister. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Ginny Weasley - Ron's younger sister, in Gryffindor, friends with Luna and member of Dumbledore's Army, a big sister figure to Yui (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Luna Lovegood - A unique young girl in Ravenclaw, a member of Dumbledore's Army, a friend of Ginny and Chelsea, Later joins the group and wields the Starseeker Keyblade (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Albus Dumbledore - The Headmaster of Hogwarts and the namesake for Dumbledore's Army, takes the blame for the group and is fired before the destruction of the world. (Played by Ser Aragorns) *Severus Snape - The Potions Master and the head of Slytherin house, very strict and serious about the rules (Played by Ser Aragons) *Dolores Umbridge - The Defense Against the Dark Art teacher, later Headmistress of the school. Final boss of the world before its fall into darkness (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) Notable Locations *Great Hall - The dining area of the school and where accouncement are made for the student body. The area when the group entered the world. *Gryffindor Common Room - The common area for students in the Gryffindor House, tapestries in red hang around the room. *Ravenclaw Common Room - The common area for students in the Ravenclaw House, decorated in blue and has a massive library for students to use. *Courtyard - A large area where Neptune declared a snowball fight war and where Umbridge nearly evicted Trelwany and Yui for her own selfish reasons. *Room of Requirement - Found by Chelsea and used by the members of Dumbledore's Army, was found by the Inquisitional Squad and Umbridge. Trivia Category:Worlds